


Lost Christobel

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Series: Lost Christobel Soap Opera [1]
Category: Imaginos - Blue Oyster Cult (Album)
Genre: Complex Storylines, F/M, Possible Character Death, Soap Opera, no ending of any kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: In the late 1880s, Imaginos came to Cornwall and ...
Relationships: Imaginos/Emma
Series: Lost Christobel Soap Opera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708108
Kudos: 2





	1. Pilot

**EXT. A CLEAR IN A FOREST SOMEWHERE IN CORNWALL.**

In the skies above, a medium-sized buzzard hawk is circling.  
He lets out a cry as he spreads his wings and swoops down,  
his belly just touching the grass before rising up again. He  
seems almost giddy, as though he hasn't flown in a long time  
and misses the air. This goes on for a few minutes until he  
finally alights. There is a shift in the air around him and  
it seems hazy, almost like a mirage. Then a man is standing  
where the bird once was.

Opening Titles: Lost Christobel.

Fade out.

Fade in.

**INT. A STORE**

We are in Jason's, the local grocer. It is a small shop with  
two or three aisles down the center where jars of pickled  
goods and breads await discerning shoppers while meats,  
produce, and dairy products adorn the outer shelves.

Jason O'Donnell stands at the register. He is an older  
heavyset man in his mid 60s. A widower with a daughter in  
her mid 20s named Emma who works stocking some of the  
lighter items and cleaning up the aisles. Emma is sweeping  
as the door opens.

IMAGINOS  
_(enters the store)_  
Good afternoon. My ship's just  
docked and I'm looking to get some  
supplies for the crew.

JASON  
Your ship, sir?

IMAGINOS  
Well, not mine as such. The ship  
I'm a member of the crew of.  
Captain Allred sent me to get  
supplies.

JASON  
I see. What do you need?

IMAGINOS  
Citrus fruits, salted meats.

JASON  
You won't have much luck here for  
citrus at this time of year, I'm  
afraid. Not in season. But we do  
have some salted pork and beef  
jerky.

IMAGINOS  
I suppose those will have to do.

EMMA  
I've finished the floor, father.

JASON  
Good. Why don't you take the basket  
and go fetch this young man some of  
our salted meats from the back.

IMAGINOS  
_(gazes wistfully at Emma)_  
It's okay. I can get it.

JASON  
_(notices this and forms_  
 _and instant distrust)_  
It's her job. I'm sure she won't  
mind.

EMMA  
_(smiles politely not sure_  
 _what she feels of this_  
 _man who is looking at_  
 _her like he's never seen_  
 _a woman before)_  
I will be right back.

Emma walks to the back of the store and begins picking up  
dried and salted meats for Imaginos.

JASON  
_(warily)_  
How long are you in port?

IMAGINOS  
Not long, actually. The ship leaves  
tonight. 

JASON  
How far are you going?

IMAGINOS  
Heading back to America. I was born  
there.

JASON.  
Which state?

IMAGINOS  
New Hampshire. Lovely little  
village. The sunrises there were  
amazing.

JASON.  
Yes. I suppose they would be. How  
long have you been away from New  
Hampshire?

IMAGINOS  
Since I was sixteen. I've been all  
over America. Louisiana, Texas,  
Vermont. 

JASON.  
Where in Texas? I met a man from El  
Paso once. Nice fellow. Came in to  
get out of a spot of rain we were  
having.

IMAGINOS  
Del Rio.

JASON.  
Can't say I've heard of the place.  
Anything interesting there?

IMAGINOS  
San Pedro river, that's about it.  
Absolutely amazing waters there.  
Clear and blue. Almost  
tropical-looking.

Emma returns with the basket of food which she hands to her  
father to be rung up.

JASON.  
_(ringing up the items)_  
Well, I'm sure you can't wait to  
get these back to your crewmates.

IMAGINOS  
_(gazes at Emma)_  
Hm? Oh, yes. I'm sure they'll be  
very happy with them.

JASON.  
_(eyeing Imaginos_  
 _suspiciously)_  
Then, I won't be seeing you after  
this visit, I suppose.

IMAGINOS  
_(to Emma more than Jason)_  
I suppose not, unfortunately. Such  
is the life of a seafarer, I'm  
afraid. Never enough time in port  
to really get to know anyone.

EMMA  
It must be very difficult for you.

IMAGINOS  
_(sighs)_  


JASON.  
Have a safe voyage.

IMAGINOS  
Thank you. I'll relay your best  
wishes to my captain and shipmates,  
then?

JASON.  
If you like.

Imaginos departs, closing the door behind.

Fade out.

Fade in.

**EXT. SAILING PORT**

Imaginos has arrived at port. He looks carefully at the many  
ships that adorn its docks and piers. He turns to the ship  
he has voyaged on for many years. He has a thoughtful look  
on his face. He is imagining the voyages to come. The chance  
to see new places few Americans have seen. He turns and  
looks back in the direction of Jason's.

IMAGINOS  
_(to fellow crewmate who_  
 _has come to meet him and_  
 _help him bring the_  
 _supplies on board)_  
Here. Take these.

CREWMATE  
Can't you take a few?

IMAGINOS  
I'm not coming.

CREWMATE  
I don't think I heard correctly.  
Did you say that you are not  
coming? Mr. Wanderlust himself.

IMAGINOS  
_(resolutely)_  
I've found a new adventure here.

CREWMATE  
I see. So, what's this adventure's  
name?

IMAGINOS  
_(thoughtfully)_  
Emma.

CREWMATE  
Captain won't be happy. And mark my  
words, neither will you. You're a  
seafarer, my friend. The ocean is  
your lady, not some common  
landlubber.

IMAGINOS  
Say what you will. But I think  
there's something special about  
Emma.

CREWMATE  
Will you at least come say goodbye  
to your shipmates, then?

IMAGINOS  
I won't board ship again. But if  
everyone wants to meet at the local  
pub I'd not say no to a glass of  
rum punch.

CREWMATE  
I'm afraid we're leaving within the  
hour. This next voyage will take a  
long time. Come with us. I promise,  
in a few days, you'll forget all  
about her.

IMAGINOS  
Part of me wishes I could believe  
you. But that part is not my heart.  
This is where I belong now.

CREWMATE  
But will it be tomorrow?

Fade out.


	2. Pilot episode Part 2

INT. A PUB IN TOWN. IMAGINOS WALKS IN AND SITS DOWN AT THE  
BAR.

BARTENDER  
(cleaning counter)  
You fool! What makes you think such  
a thing?

CUSTOMER  
(takes a swig)  
I'm telling you. Lawyer's Folly is  
going to take the steeplechase this  
year.

BARTENDER  
Lawyer's Folly is a children's  
riding horse. He'll never jump all  
those hurdles. I don't care if  
you're talking about next year's  
steeplechase. It's not happening!

IMAGINOS  
(smiling)  
I've seen some horses gain skill  
rather swiftly in my travels.

CUSTOMER  
Thank you, mister.

IMAGINOS  
Imaginos. And you are?

CUSTOMER  
Ralph.

BARTENDER  
Where have you traveled to? Wales?

IMAGINOS  
All over America and a few other  
countries.

The bartender smiles as he slips a small red berry into  
Imaginos' water glass and hands it to him, intending to fool  
him into admitting that he is not from anywhere other than  
some neighboring town or shire.

IMAGINOS  
Are you always in the habit of  
putting cranberries in water here,  
or is it just a special service to  
the New Englanders who drop on by?

BARTENDER  
(gapes)  
I...

IMAGINOS  
I see. Just testing me, then? Good  
call. You never knew who you might  
meet in a shady pub.

BARTENDER  
Are you calling this pub shady,  
sir?

IMAGINOS  
You obviously formed an inherent  
distrust of people from somewhere.

RALPH  
I think it was all those times his  
horse lost.

BARTENDER  
Drink your ale, Ralphy. What do you  
want, Mister Whatever your name is.

IMAGINOS  
Rum punch.

BARTENDER  
Marabel. Get the man a rum punch.

MARABEL  
Rum punch coming up.

Marabel prepares a glass of rum punch and brings it to  
Imaginos.

IMAGINOS  
Thank you. 

Imaginos takes a sip of the rum punch

IMAGINOS  
Very nice. Excellent rum. Jamaican?

MARABEL  
(laughs)  
My kind sir, where do you think he  
(thumbs at bartender) would get his  
hands on Jamaican rum?

IMAGINOS  
I'd say a returning seafarer he's  
managed to set up a friendship  
with.

MARABEL  
You're the first seafarer whose  
come to this pub since Old Charlie  
died nigh ten years ago.

IMAGINOS  
That can't be! You're right on the  
coast!

MARABEL  
We had a long time when no ships  
came when our governors closed our  
borders several years back.

BARTENDER  
The reason for the end of that  
little mistake was the time I  
laughed the most. 

IMAGINOS  
Oh?

MARABEL  
Owen here had a bet that the local  
farmers wouldn't be able to grow  
all the crops that were needed in  
this town.

IMAGINOS  
(raises eyebrow)  


BARTENDER  
Good Ol' Harvey says "They've got  
lettuce, celery, carrots, corn,  
wheat, peppers, pumpkins, you name  
it." So I says "Yes, they do. But  
they don't have everything."

IMAGINOS  
So, what happened?

BARTENDER  
Well, they kept the farms going.  
And Harvey even gave the farmers  
extra cash to make sure he'd win  
the bet. Only one problem. And  
given who you're talking to, I'm  
sure you can guess what it was.

IMAGINOS  
(smiling slyly)  
No hops.

BARTENDER  
Exactly. So, no hops. No beer. And  
the farmers around these parts love  
a good mug at the end of a long  
week. So they weren't too happy.

MARABEL  
Still took the bleeder close to ten  
years to open the port again.

IMAGINOS  
Explains why you're so good at rum  
punch.

Marabel smiles at this.

BARTENDER  
So, how long are you in port?

IMAGINOS  
The ship I came in on set sail two  
hours ago.

MARABEL  
How'd you miss her?

IMAGINOS  
I didn't. Just thought I'd stick  
around.

BARTENDER  
You'll need a place, then, I take  
it?

IMAGINOS  
That would be a welcome thing.

BARTENDER  
I have a set of rooms upstairs. I  
can let you have them for a quarter  
a week. I can take ten cents off if  
you agree to clean up and do  
dishes.

IMAGINOS  
Not my first choice of jobs, but  
I'll take it.

BARTENDER  
You won't find much of anything  
else until you've been here for a  
bit. The local townsfolk don't take  
too kindly to strangers just  
showing up and taking good jobs.  
Especially seafarers.

IMAGINOS  
I guess I can understand that.

BARTENDER  
Great. You're hired. You can start  
tonight. Normally pay is 20 cents  
but as I'm taking ten off rent,  
you'll be getting 10 cents pay.

IMAGINOS  
Sounds reasonable.

BARTENDER  
Good.

Fade out

INT. A KITCHEN. 

Imaginos is washing drinkware and mixing implements. His  
arms are half way to the elbows in sudsy water and he is  
humming an old sea shanty. 

BARTENDER  
Old habits die hard, huh?

IMAGINOS  
Just a favorite song of mine. But  
yes, I suppose some old habits do  
die hard.

BARTENDER  
When you're finished with the  
dishes, we could use a bit of help  
putting up the chairs.

IMAGINOS  
I can do that.

BARTENDER  
I certainly hope so.

The bartender leaves the kitchen and Imaginos continues the  
last few tumblers and mixing spoons before cleaning the sink  
and leaving the kitchen himself.

INT. MAIN PUB AREA

Marabel is wiping down the last few tables and humming  
"Oranges and Lemons". Imaginos joins her at work, though not  
in song as he is unfamiliar with it.

BARTENDER  
I'll send the chopper after you if  
you don't hurry up.

MARABEL  
(smiles)  
Good. He can help with the celery  
sticks tomorrow.

IMAGINOS  
(putting up the stools)  
Did I miss something?

MARABEL  
Local song reference. Don't mind  
ol' Owen. He's never done wrong by  
any of us. Talks rough, but if his  
words were sandpaper it wouldn't  
take the splinters off anything.

BARTENDER  
Aw come on, Marabel. How am I gonna  
keep an ol' mariner in line if you  
keep giving away all my secrets.

Marabel and Imaginos laugh, happily as they finish up their  
work.

BARTENDER  
Well, this pub is closed for the  
night. Marabel, I'll see you home  
safely. And your room is right up  
the stairs.

The bartender hands a set of keys to Imaginos.

IMAGINOS  
Thank you.

The bartender watches Imaginos head upstairs and locks the  
door that leads into the pub. Then, he escorts Marabel to  
the exterior door outside. He switches the light off and  
closes the door.

Fade to black

  



	3. Pilot episode Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our secondary family's late morning routine. Buzzardo makes a guest appearance.

EXT. A SMALL BACKYARD.

Ruth is on her knees pulling weeds from her garden. She has  
light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a gardening dress  
with an apron that has shears sticking out of the pocket and  
a sun hat to keep cool. There are gardening gloves on her  
hands and she is whistling nothing in particular. There are  
loud noises coming from around the side of the small house.

RUTH  
Richard!

RICHARD  
Yes?

RUTH  
What are you doing? It sounds like  
you're building a castle.

RICHARD  
Just repairing some of the slats on  
the shed. A few of them got loose  
from the storm last winter. This is  
the first time I've had a chance to  
work on them.

RUTH  
That's fine, then. 

RICHARD  
I'm going to take the dog for a  
walk in a bit. I think he and I  
could use the exercise.

  
A young basset hound barks happily  
when he hears "dog" and "walk". 

RICHARD  
That's right, Shark. You know what  
I'm talking about, don't you?

  
The dog barks again. Eagerly  
wagging its tail.

RUTH  
Why don't you go ahead and take him  
up to the creek for a bit? Let him  
splash around a bit. The cool water  
will do him good.

RICHARD  
Now that sounds like a good idea.  
Might even bring the rod and do a  
bit of fishing.

RUTH  
See to it you bring back something  
good.

RICHARD  
I'll try, ma'am.

  
Richard bows teasingly, then  
whistles for Shark. The two  
companions walk off towards the  
road that leads to the woods and  
the clearing where the creek is  
located. Above them, a buzzard hawk  
flies in a circle before coming  
lower and following them down the  
road just out of notice.

EXT. THE SAME CLEARING IN A FOREST SOMEWHERE IN CORNWALL.

Shark is sitting near the creek as his master does a bit of  
fly fishing. He hears a noise from overhead and his ears  
perk up. He barks ecstatically as a buzzard hawk flies just  
out of reach and makes its own little noises.

RICHARD  
What in the name of ...?

Shark barks and starts chasing, trying to jump up and get at  
the bird. 

The buzzard hawk lands a few yards away and stands there  
tilting its head and making little remarks at the dog. 

Shark approaches until he can smell the bird. Then he begins  
to whimper as something smells a little off to him.

RICHARD  
What is it, boy? 

Shark barks at this strange bird, which jumps forward and in  
a manner that seems clearly playful taps the dog's nose with  
a wing before taking off.

RICHARD  
Now isn't that peculiar? If I  
didn't know better I'd think that  
bird was teasing you, Shark.

Richard casts his line again, this time catching a small  
fish. 

RICHARD  
Too small, boy. Gotta throw him  
back.

Richard returns the too small fish to the creek and casts  
his line again while the strange bird continues to tease and  
dodge Shark. After some time, they return home empty handed  
and more than a little perturbed. As walk home they hear a  
flutter of wings overhead. Looking up, Richard sees the same  
bird flying overhead with a big fish in its talons.

RICHARD  
Well, boy, at least someone got a  
fish today. 

Richard pets Shark, then they continue on their way home.


	4. Pilot episode part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert the clothing store owner was based on Albert Bouchard who was the co-creator along with Sandy Pearlman of the Imaginos concept.

EXT. A DUSTY ROAD WITH SHOPS AND A SMALL DELI.

Imaginos is walking down the street to buy some clothes. He  
has left his belongings aboardship and needs some new things  
to wear. He looks at the various signs above the doorways:  
Joe's Barbershop, Maggie's Delicatessen, Mark's  
Haberdashery, and a few more.

IMAGINOS  
(walks into Mark's)  
Well, this wasn't what I expected.

MARK  
You're American, aren't you. I get  
that a lot from Americans. All  
expecting to find clothing rather  
than just what I've got here. 

IMAGINOS  
That about sums it up.

MARK  
Well if it's clothes you're looking  
for, you can try Albert's just at  
the other end of the street. His  
wife and sister-in-law are both  
excellent seamstresses and make  
most of the clothing there. Just go  
left when you leave and you'll be  
there in a few minutes.

IMAGINOS  
Thank you.

EXT. A DUSTY ROAD.

Imaginos leaves the store and turns left. After several  
minutes, he enters Albert's clothing store. Albert is  
organizing the shelves and refolding some of the clothes. He  
is a pleasant man in his early 70s with greying hair and a  
kind smile. 

ALBERT  
Can I help you, sir?

IMAGINOS  
I'm new in town and left most of my  
belongings on the ship.

ALBERT  
So, you would need a full wardrobe,  
then?

IMAGINOS  
Yes, sir.

***  


ALBERT  
Well, let's get you started then.  
I'm guessing you don't know your  
size in our system, so I'll have to  
take your measurements to make sure  
we get you a good fit.

Albert takes a measuring tape and begins to take all of  
Imaginos' measurements, marking them down on a piece of  
paper.

IMAGINOS  
The haberdasher said your wife and  
sister-in-law make the clothing.

ALBERT  
Mark? He's a good friend. Linda,  
that's my sister-in-law, buys all  
her buttons and threads from him.  
Up.

IMAGINOS  
(steps onto the stool)  
I assume that everyone in this town  
has at least a business  
relationship with everyone else?

Albert begins taking Imaginos' leg measurements.

ALBERT  
We're a lot closer than that in  
this town. And news travels fast.  
For example, I've heard that  
there's a new seafarer in town who  
might have his eye on the grocer's  
daughter.

IMAGINOS  
Fast indeed. But...

ALBERT  
Don't say you're just looking for  
friendship at the moment. A man  
doesn't abandon the Sea for just a  
friend. You were in love the moment  
you saw her.

IMAGINOS  
You're right. But I don't want to  
seem like a thief who is hear to  
steal a man's daughter.

ALBERT  
Glad to hear it. Because it's going  
to take you a long time to earn  
this town's trust. Especially since  
they think you have ulterior  
motives.

IMAGINOS  
I spent eight years at sea. I know  
how to be patient and how to  
persevere.

Albert finishes measuring Imaginos' legs.

ALBERT  
Okay, down.

Imaginos steps down from the stool

IMAGINOS  
***Thank you.

ALBERT  
I'll be right back.

Albert picks out a number of outfits and brings them to  
Imaginos.

ALBERT  
Try these on. If any of the  
trousers are too long or wide I can  
take them in, so only put them  
aside if they're too small.

IMAGINOS  
(takes the clothes)  
I'll be right out.

Several minutes later, Imaginos comes out with all but two  
of the items.

IMAGINOS  
There were two shirts that were a  
little tight in the collar and a  
pair of trousers that was a little  
long, but the rest are fine.

ALBERT  
Go put the trousers back on and  
I'll measure them for tailoring.

Imaginos goes back into the dressing room and comes back out  
later wearing the trousers in question.

ALBERT  
Up.

IMAGINOS  
(gets on the stool)  
How long have you been working  
here?

ALBERT  
Since my father owned the shop when  
I was twenty. It was called  
Mickey's back then.

IMAGINOS  
That's a long time to work in a  
clothing store. You must've been  
really proud of your father to keep  
going for so long.

ALBERT  
(pinning the trouser  
hems)  
He was a good man. He worked hard  
to keep this shop running, so it  
seemed like a shame to let it die.  
Then I was lucky enough to find a  
wife who is a seamstress, so it  
seemed like it was something I was  
meant to do.

IMAGINOS  
I understand.

ALBERT  
Okay I'm done. Go change and be  
careful not to pull out any of the  
pins or stick yourself with them.

Imaginos goes back into the dressing room, coming back out a  
few minutes later back in his current outfit and holding a  
nicely folded pair of trousers, still neatly pinned.

ALBERT  
Where are you staying?

IMAGINOS  
I have a room over the pub and I'm  
working there as a dishwasher for  
the moment.

ALBERT  
Owen's?

IMAGINOS  
That's the one.

ALBERT  
I'll send notice once the trousers  
are ready. I've included pants and  
socks as well as a few nice  
jackets. If you're going to try to  
impress a lady, you can't go around  
half dressed, after all.

IMAGINOS  
Thank you.

Imaginos pays for the items that are ready for purchase.

ALBERT  
I'll see you when the trousers are  
ready.


	5. Pilot episode Part 5

INT. A KITCHEN. 

Imaginos is back at the pub. He is finishing up a sinkful of  
dishes. He cleans the sink and heads into the drinking area  
of the pub to help Marabel wipe the tables.

MARABEL  
Thank you. You're a hard worker.

IMAGINOS  
You have to be out at sea. Every  
man on the ship needs to work well  
with every other. All of our lives  
depend on it.

MARABEL  
I've heard it said that the sea is  
a harsh mistress.

IMAGINOS  
Harsher and more beautiful than  
many a man may know.

MARABEL  
And yet you left that mistress to  
find a wife.

IMAGINOS  
(smiles)  
I just hope she's not jealous.

MARABEL  
Which one are you talking about?  
The lady or the Sea?

Imaginos smiles thoughtfully as he wipes down the tables  
while a few customers sit at others and Marabel goes to take  
their orders.

MARABEL  
(at table)  
What can I get for you two?

RICHARD  
We'll both have the shepherd's pie  
and a small port.

MARABEL  
Shepherd's pie and port for two.  
I'll be right back.

RICHARD  
(to Imaginos)  
Here, now, good fellow. You're new  
in town, aren't you?

IMAGINOS  
Just be here a day and a half. My  
name is Imaginos.

RICHARD  
I'm Richard and this is my wife  
Ruth.

IMAGINOS  
Pleased to meet you both. I think I  
saw you earlier today. You were  
walking a dog. A basset hound  
wasn't it?

RICHARD  
It was. His name is Shark. But I  
didn't see you. Odd that Shark  
didn't bark. 

IMAGINOS  
Yes. Quite odd. 

RUTH  
So, tell me, Imaginos. What brings  
you to our little town?

IMAGINOS  
I came by ship, ma'am. I'm a  
seafarer by nature. Just stopped in  
yesterday for supplies.

RUTH  
But your ship must be long gone,  
then.

RICHARD  
Yesterday. Wait. So you're the  
fellow the grocer was talking  
about.

RUTH  
This is Emma's would-be suitor?

RICHARD  
Must be.

RUTH  
(looks Imaginos up and  
down discerningly)  
Well, he seems okay. Not too young  
or old. Apparently in good health.

RICHARD  
He's still a newcomer, dear. I say  
let's not trust him until he's  
earned it.

IMAGINOS  
That's an excellent idea. As a  
seafarer I've learned that trust is  
best earned. It's very risky having  
an untrustworthy crewmate. Each  
person is important to the safety  
of everyone else.

RICHARD  
Well spoken. I guess, then, you  
know that everyone in town is going  
to have their eyes on everything  
you do. Any mistakes are going to  
increase distrust.

IMAGINOS  
And as a newcomer it will take me  
twice as long to get back in your  
good graces as it would take anyone  
from town from the same mistake  
since you already know each others'  
intentions and you don't know mine.

RICHARD  
You catch on fast.

IMAGINOS  
I'll keep that in mind.

RUTH  
It's well you do, young man.

MARABEL  
Hey! We need some help over here!

IMAGINOS  
I've got to get back to work I'm  
afaid.

RICHARD  
I'll see you around.

Imaginos heads over to Marabel and resumes his work helping  
clear and ready the tables before heading back into the  
kitchen.

RUTH  
He seems like a fine young man.

RICHARD  
He's only been in town two days.  
Besides, I don't trust him. There's  
something not right about him.

RUTH  
I'm sure he'll be a nice addition  
to this town.

RICHARD  
I'd like to see what Shark thinks  
about him. You know what they say  
about dogs. They can sense good or  
ill in any man no matter how well  
men fool each other.

RUTH  
Let's invite him over to church on  
Sunday and lunch afterward. It  
would be the neighborly thing to  
do.

RICHARD  
Good idea. We can arrange a  
gathering to officially welcome him  
to town and introduce him to our  
friends. 

RUTH  
I hope he tells everyone about his  
time at sea. Some of the stories  
those mariners tell are very  
interesting.

RICHARD  
I doubt they're all to be believed,  
Ruth.

RUTH  
Perhaps. But they're mostly to be  
enjoyed at any rate. 

Ruth and Richard go back to enjoying their dinner while the  
tables around them fill up and the staff continue their  
work.

MARABEL  
(approaches their table)  
How is your meal?

RICHARD  
Most satisfactory. Would you do me  
a small favor?

MARABEL  
If I can.

RICHARD  
That fellow, Imaginos?

MARABEL  
Yes?

RICHARD  
I'd like to speak to him again if  
he's not too busy.

MARABEL  
I'm afraid he'll be in the kitchen  
for the rest of the night.

RICHARD  
I see. Then you could you convey a  
message to him?

MARABEL  
I can do that, sure.

RICHARD  
Tell him that Ruth and I would like  
for him to join us at church on  
Sunday and for lunch afterward.

MARABEL  
I will.

RICHARD  
And we'd like you to come as well.  
It's going to be a welcoming party.

MARABEL  
That's very thoughtful of you. I'd  
love to come.

Marabel heads into the kitchen.

INT. A KITCHEN. 

IMAGINOS  
Another batch?

MARABEL  
I'll let you catch up with this  
one. Richard and Ruth want you to  
go to church with them on Sunday.  
And they're inviting you to their  
house for a welcoming party so you  
can meet more of the townsfolk.

IMAGINOS  
That's very kind of them. Tell them  
I accept.

MARABEL  
Will do. 

Marabel heads back out to the dining area and goes over to  
Richard and Ruth's table.

RICHARD  
So, what did he say?

MARABEL  
He said he'll be happy to join you  
on Sunday.

RICHARD  
Excellent. Well, we'll see you both  
there then.

MARABEL  
Is there anything else I can get  
you? Dessert?

RICHARD  
We're good, thanks.

Marabel nods and continues to the next table. All the tables  
are full now and there are whispers about a newcomer in  
town. Richard finishes his meal then begins to move from  
table to table, offering invitations to the welcoming party.

(fade to black)


	6. Pilot Episode part 6

INT. RICHARD AND RUTH'S DINING ROOM THE NEXT MORNING. 

Ruth is writing more invitations to the welcoming party  
while richard is sipping coffee and reading the most recent  
news bulletin.

RICHARD  
We should make it a barbecue.

RUTH  
That would save me the bother of  
having to clean a floor that's had  
twenty or so pairs of shoes  
tracking whatever the weather  
offers all over it.

RICHARD  
So, who are we inviting again?

RUTH  
Janet Mayfield, Alison Whitman, and  
Sara Jefferson for starters. 

RICHARD  
The local coven, you mean?

RUTH  
That's very scandalous, Richard.  
You know they're very nice women.  
Janet just happens to be a healer  
and Sara's a midwife.

RICHARD  
Yeah. What about Alison? I know she  
grows those plants in her garden.

RUTH  
They're just herbs for recipes.

RICHARD  
Remind me again what recipes  
Mandrake and Belladonna are used  
for?

RUTH  
Pest control. Kills the rats.

RICHARD  
(huffs)  
Fine. Who else is on the list?

RUTH  
Paston Martin.

RICHARD  
With those three around? That  
should keep the new fellow  
entertained. I wonder which side  
he'll favor?

RUTH  
Oh, hush now. Who else should we  
invite?

RICHARD  
I think we should invite Jason and  
Emma. After all, I'd like to see  
how this Imaginos acts when he's  
around her. It'll give everyone a  
good idea whether he's the right  
fellow for her or not.

RUTH  
Good idea. And what about Albert? 

RICHARD  
I believe he's already met our  
newcomer, but a more in depth  
introduction would be a good idea.

Ruth continues writing out invitations while Richard  
finishes his coffee and starts to put the cup in the sink.

RUTH  
Wash it. I'm not doing all of your  
dishes. And you'll be helping me do  
the party dishes, too.

RICHARD  
Yes, ma'am. (he doffs and imaginary  
hat and washes his coffee cup).

RUTH  
You taking that dog for a walk?

RICHARD  
Yes.

RUTH  
And I suppose you're bringing that  
fishing pole of yours again.

RICHARD  
I always do.

RUTH  
Try and catch something. I'd like  
some fish for dinner. Jason's got  
some fine meats, but I've had  
enough cow to start a dairy.

RICHARD  
I'll see if the fish are  
cooperating today.

RUTH  
They'd better be.

RICHARD  
We could always have vegetable  
soup.

RUTH  
Just hurry before the fish decide  
you're not coming.

Richard whistles for Shark and they head off to the creek.  
As they approach, they hear the call of a hawk above them.

  
EXT. THE CREEK  


RICHARD  
Well, Shark. Looks like that  
show-off bird is back.

Shark barks at Buzzardo who circles and calls back. 

RICHARD  
(reaching the creek and  
beginning to fish)  
Don't you two make too much noise,  
now. We don't want to scare off the  
fish.

Buzzardo flies several yards down the creek then suddenly  
dives. He swoops up with a nice big fish in his talons and  
and contentedly starts to feed upon it.

RICHARD  
(glaring at Buzzardo)  
Show off.

Buzzardo cocks his head and gives off a sound that sounds  
suspiciously like a laugh.

RICHARD  
You hear that, Shark? I think he's  
making fun. What do you think, boy?

Shark barks in agreement.

RICHARD  
Ah, well. Next fish is mine. 

Richard goes back to fishing and after several fruitless  
attempts manages to catch a nice fish of his own.

RICHARD  
Well, that's a fish for the missus.  
Now we just have to catch one for  
you and me.

Buzzardo lands nearby and starts teasing Shark.

RICHARD  
Just keep him away from our fish,  
Shark.

Buzzardo manages to look affronted and eyes the recently  
caught fish with a look and little scoffing noise that says  
"I can do better", then hops from side to side in a teasing  
manner.

RICHARD  
(thinking out loud)  
Did he just insult my catch?

Richard finally managed to catch two more fish while  
Buzzardo finishes his meal. 

RICHARD  
Come on, Shark. Time to head home.  
Ruth's going to be so happy when  
she sees our catch.

Richard and Shark head back home with their catch.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. A DUSTY ROAD.

Richard is walking home from fishing when he sees Pastor  
Martin coming the other way.

RICHARD  
Good afternoon. Seems we've got a  
newcomer in our midst.

PASTOR MARTIN  
I've heard. News is spreading that  
he's got his eye on Emma.

RICHARD  
So it seems. I've only met him  
briefly, so I don't know how I feel  
about him yet. But there's  
something odd about his arrival.

PASTOR MARTIN  
Oh?

RICHARD  
I don't mean to accuse anyone of  
witchcraft, but there's this crazy  
bird that keeps bothering me and  
Shark when we go fishing. He's  
always dive-bombing poor Shark and  
driving us crazy.

PASTOR MARTIN  
So? What's really got your goat?

RICHARD  
(grumbles)  
That darned bird is better at  
fishing than I am.

Pastor Martin laughs good-naturedly at this.

PASTOR MARTIN  
They usually are, my son. They  
usually are.

EXT. RICHARD AND RUTH'S GARDEN ON THE DAY OF THE PARTY

RUTH  
(astonished)  
Abigail! Abigail Barrons. Is that  
you?

ABIGAIL  
I heard about the party through the  
grapevine, so I came to see what  
was going on.

RUTH  
It's nice to see you again. 

ABIGAIL  
So, where's this handsome mariner  
everyone is talking about?

RUTH  
(points to Imaginos)  


ABIGAIL  
Wow. He is rather fetching isn't  
he?

RUTH  
He's charming in a dangerous sort  
of way. I'm just concerned about  
Emma.

ABIGAIL  
Little Emma O'Donnell?

RUTH  
She's not so little anymore. She's  
about twenty now. Marriagable  
material, if you know what I mean.

Emma walks into the garden with her father Jason.

ABIGAIL  
Is that her?

RUTH  
That's little Emma. Yes.

ABIGAIL  
Wow. I can see why he likes her.  
But won't he be heading back out to  
sea in a week or two?

RUTH  
That's the thing of it. He's  
planning to stay. That's what all  
this is about. A chance for  
everyone to meet him. Come,I'll  
introduce you.

Ruth leads Abigail over to Imaginos who is chatting with  
Albert.

RUTH  
Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen.  
Imaginos, this is my old friend  
Abigail. Abigail, this is our  
newest resident Imaginos.

ABIGAIL  
Imaginos. What a clever name. So,  
where are you from originally?

IMAGINOS  
I was born and raised in New  
Hampshire.

ABIGAIL  
I've never been to America. I've  
heard that some of the places there  
are quite pretty.

IMAGINOS  
They are. New Hampshire and Texas  
are especially lovely in the fall  
and summer.

ABIGAIL  
I'll have to figure out a way to  
get there.

IMAGINOS  
Just try not to go in winter. The  
weather is unforgiving at that time  
of year.

Pastor Martin approaches.

PASTOR MARTIN  
Richard's not happy with you,  
Imaginos. He seems to think you're  
a warlock.

IMAGINOS  
(chuckles nervously)  
Oh? Why does he think that.

PASTOR MARTIN  
It's silly, of course. But he says  
there's a bird that arrived when  
you did that's driving his dog  
crazy.

JASON.  
Imaginos. Might I have a word with  
you?

IMAGINOS  
Certainly. Is there a problem?

JASON.  
I just want to know what it is  
you're planning to do with my  
daughter.

IMAGINOS  
Nothing yet. I hardly even know  
her.

JASON.  
Nothing yet. So you do have  
intentions toward her.

IMAGINOS  
She's the reason I'm here. But I'm  
still not entirely sure how things  
are going to go.

JASON.  
Oh? Then why stay?

IMAGINOS  
It's easier to find my way back to  
sea than it is to find my way back  
to her.

EMMA  
Are you having a nice day,  
Imaginos?

IMAGINOS  
(smiles at Emma)  
I am. Are you?

EMMA  
I am also. By the way, Marabel has  
been looking for you.

IMAGINOS  
What could she want? We work  
together all the time. I would  
think she'd rather mingle with her  
friends.

EMMA  
(conspiratorially)  
I think she likes you.

IMAGINOS  
Really? How curious

JASON.  
I think she's a fine young woman.

IMAGINOS  
Perhaps. But so is Emma.

EMMA  
Why, thank you, Imaginos. That's a  
very nice thing for you to say.

IMAGINOS  
You're welcome. Look, I'll see you  
in the near future. But I think I  
should meet a few more people since  
they all came to meet me.

EMMA  
Well, I'll be seeing you.

IMAGINOS  
I look forward to it.

Imaginos goes off to speak with the other partygoers.

JASON.  
I don't trust that man, Emma.  
There's something wrong about him.

Shark sniffs Imaginos and starts to whimper.

JASON.  
See? Even the dog's afraid of him.

EMMA  
Oh, father. Don't be silly. That  
crazy dog is always whimpering at  
new people.

JASON.  
That fellow's not that new anymore.  
He's been here for a week. Shark  
usually gets used to people by  
then.

Imaginos wanders off while everyone else is talking amongst  
themselves.

Shark starts barking at the air where a beautiful buzzard  
hawk is flying overhead. The bird flies close, just missing  
Shark, and soars off again.

IMAGINOS  
(turning the corner)  
I was just admiring the flowers on  
the side of the house. You must  
spend hours looking after them.

RUTH  
I do. You missed the excitement.  
Some bird of prey just buzzed the  
party.

IMAGINOS  
Pity that. I love birds. Especially  
the strong ones. So strong and  
beautiful. Most of them mate for  
life, did you know that?

RUTH  
I did. They're so inspirational.

IMAGINOS  
I couldn't have said it better.

RICHARD  
(to Pastor Martin)  
That was him! That was the bird I  
was telling you about! The one that  
out-fished me!

PASTOR MARTIN  
He seemed like a normal bird.

RICHARD  
Normal bird? Since when has a  
normal bird ever flown that close  
to humans? Just to tease a dog. 

PASTOR MARTIN  
Well...

RICHARD  
That bird is Imaginos. I'm telling  
you!

PASTOR MARTIN  
I highly doubt that. He's probably  
just a little braver because he's  
hungry.

RICHARD  
Are you telling me it wants to eat  
my dog?

PASTOR MARTIN  
Oh, I don't think so. But he may be  
trying to get past him to get to  
the food.

RICHARD  
Not with the way that bird catches  
fish he isn't.


	8. Chapter 8

PASTOR MARTIN  
Well, if I were you, I wouldn't go  
around telling everyone your  
suspicions without some kind of  
proof.

RICHARD  
You mean I have to catch him in the  
act?

PASTOR MARTIN  
You'd need more than that for  
proof. It'd be your word against  
his. And I'm not sure which a judge  
would find more unbelievable, a  
newcomer or a man who is claiming  
that another human being turned  
into a bird. Tough call there.

JUDGE ADAMS  
What's a tough call?

RICHARD  
I think the newcomer is...

PASTOR MARTIN  
(cuts Richard off)  
He thinks Imaginos is a little  
different.

JUDGE ADAMS  
It's probably just that he's been  
out at sea for so long. It's a  
whole different life out there on  
the waters. Your whole world is  
nothing but the decks of your ship  
and the only people you meet are  
its crew.

PASTOR MARTIN  
Of course, That would make things  
very uneasy for him. Imagine a bird  
trapped in a cage that could  
finally spread it's wings.

RICHARD  
Which is what he's doing now.  
Literally.

JUDGE ADAMS  
It's a figure of speech, Richard.  
Nothing more.

Imaginos approaches, sipping a glass of the rum punch. It is  
mostly full at this point.

IMAGINOS  
(smiles)  
Is there some reason I keep hearing  
my ears ringing? 

JUDGE ADAMS  
We were just discussing you, in  
fact.

IMAGINOS  
Favorably, I hope.

RICHARD  
I was just telling them how much  
better you are at fishing that I  
am.

IMAGINOS  
Now, really? What makes you think  
that? I'm guessing I could out-fish  
you at sea, but I'm also guessing  
that you could make me look like an  
ignorant child on land.

RICHARD  
You know what I mean, little birdy.

IMAGINOS  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Come now! Let us not say things  
we're bound to regret. You wouldn't  
want the town doctors to think you  
need special help, now would you?

RICHARD  
Don't threaten me. We all know your  
sinister intentions toward dear  
Emma.

IMAGINOS  
Given how informed you claim to be,  
it's a wonder you manage to be so  
wrong. But then, I suspect you're  
wrong about most things.

Richard swings his fist at Imaginos who blocks it and gives  
a mild shove causing Richard to fall on his backside.  
Richard grabs Imaginos' leg as Imaginos starts to walk away.  
Imaginos turns mid-fall, just avoiding a broken nose. Soon  
the two are brawling like angry children rather than the  
adult men that they both are.

RUTH  
(angrily)  
Richard! That's enough!

MARABEL  
(shocked)  
Imaginos! What's got into you!

IMAGINOS  
I... (he looks over at Emma who  
gives him a disapproving look and  
goes off in a huff.)Great. Just  
great. How am I supposed to fix  
things now?

RUTH  
I'm sorry, Imaginos. My husband  
gets riled if someone says he's  
wrong.

RICHARD  
I'm not wrong. He's a warlock and  
I'm going to prove it.

IMAGINOS  
Why do you think I'm a warlock,  
pray tell?

RICHARD  
You can change into a bird.

IMAGINOS  
(mimicking a teacher's  
voice)  
Changing into a bird would make me  
a shapeshifter. Changing someone  
else into a bird would make me a  
warlock.

RUTH  
If you were a shapeshifter, how  
would you use that power?

IMAGINOS  
I'll answer that if you answer one  
of mine.

RUTH  
Okay.

IMAGINOS  
If your husband's brain still  
worked at parties, how many good  
ideas would he introduce to  
everyone else?

RUTH  
(starts chucking)  
I don't know. Perhaps everyone's  
brain turns off at parties.

IMAGINOS  
Perhaps. Now, if you'll excuse me,  
I'm going to brush the dirt of  
myself and find a conversation I  
can join.

Imaginos goes off to take care of things.

RUTH  
Richard, he is our guest. I expect  
better behavior from you than  
beating up our guest.

RICHARD  
You know what he called me?

RUTH  
If you're about to say "stupid"  
then trust me, he has reasons.

RICHARD  
I still say.

RUTH  
I'm warning you, Richard. Drop it.

RICHARD  
Fine. I'll drop it for now. But I  
will prove myself right. I promise  
you that.


	9. Chapter 9

The party continues, though now with conversation about the  
fight being the big thing throughout. 

MARABEL  
Why on Earth would you get into a  
fight like that?

IMAGINOS  
He made some serious accusations  
against me. I couldn't just let it  
go.

MARABEL  
You could've walked away. 

IMAGINOS  
And let people think he was right?  
Warlock, indeed! I am no such  
thing!

MARABEL  
I just hope you didn't infuriate  
him too much. Or he might tell  
everyone his opinion.

IMAGINOS  
Do you think they'll believe him?

MARABEL  
Hard to say, really. I mean  
accusing someone of brewing potions  
is feasible. But turning into a  
bird is a little harder to swallow.  
Still, there are always the  
credulous who will believe  
anything.

IMAGINOS  
That does present a problem.

MARABEL  
Well, even if you are half bird,  
that's fine with me.

IMAGINOS  
(uncomfortably)  
Thanks. I'm going to go and  
apologize to the hostess. I  
shouldn't have lost my temper.

MARABEL  
That's a good idea.

Imaginos walks off to find Ruth.

IMAGINOS  
Excuse me?

RUTH  
I'm really sorry about his husband.  
He gets these strange ideas in his  
head sometimes.

IMAGINOS  
We all get a little flighty in our  
heads sometimes.

RUTH  
Well, that's very kind of you.

IMAGINOS  
I wanted to apologize for my side  
of the arguement. It was rather  
boorish of me, I'm afraid. 

RUTH  
It was. But your apology is  
well-mannered and accepted. It is  
good of you to recognize and admit  
your mistakes

Ruth glances over at Richard

RUTH (CONTINUED)  
Unlike some of us.

RICHARD  
I'm telling you! That man is...  
Is...

IMAGINOS  
I'm pretty average, to be honest.  
But the word you're looking for is  
protean. It means changeable. Some  
animals have that trait, but people  
don't. Not unless you mean their  
personality or temper.

RICHARD  
Or their ability to become birds.

RUTH  
That's enough! I don't want to hear  
anymore talk about birds unless  
it's about hunting them!

IMAGINOS  
(shivers)  
I've never understood that. There  
are plenty of larger animals to  
hunt. Deer, elk, moose, even wild  
boar. Why would anyone want to hurt  
a bird? They're so beautiful when  
they're in flight. It makes me  
jealous to see them attain the sky  
and knowing I never will.

RICHARD  
Many of those animals are protected  
by the King in these parts. Hunting  
them would be considered poaching.  
And that brings a very heavy fine  
indeed.

IMAGINOS  
The king has a good idea.  
Especially if the animals he's  
protecting are low in number. 

RICHARD  
I'm still not convinced that you're  
not half-bird.

RUTH  
Richard!

RICHARD  
I have a right to my opinion.

IMAGINOS  
That's true.

RUTH  
You have that right, Richard. And I  
have the right to tell you it's  
wrong.

RICHARD  
(shrugs and wanders off)  


IMAGINOS  
He's going to tell everyone his  
opinion of me, isn't he?

RUTH  
Most likely.

IMAGINOS  
I'm in trouble, then.

RUTH  
Not likely.

IMAGINOS  
Do they burn witches around here?

RUTH  
You can rest assured you won't be.

IMAGINOS  
You don't think enough people will  
believe him?

RUTH  
I doubt they will.

Imaginos lets out a sigh of relief.

MARABEL  
There you are. Nothing to worry  
about.

While this is going on, a small group of young women are  
talking amongst themselves

ALISON  
(whispering)  
Annetta, did you just hear what  
that man was saying about the new  
gent?

ANNETTA  
I heard. Do you think it's true?

DORIS  
I doubt it. No one is that lucky!

OLIVE  
Oh, but if it is...

BERTHA  
I think we should keep it to  
ourselves. 

MARCIA  
But we should at least introduce  
ourselves, ladies. That is, after  
all, what we were invited for.

The small group approach Imaginos who at this point has gone  
to look at the small birdbath in the garden.

OLIVE  
(to Imaginos)  
Good afternoon.

IMAGINOS  
Good afternoon, miss...

OLIVE  
My name is Olive, and these young  
ladies are Marcia, Bertha, Doris,  
and Annetta.

IMAGINOS  
I'm pleased to meet you all. My  
name is Imaginos

+++++++

OLIVE  
I hope you don't feel like you're  
stuck in the middle of all of us  
ladies.

BERTHA  
I think our young friend has a lady  
in mind. Isn't that right,  
Imaginos?

IMAGINOS  
(mumbling)  
I did. I think after that fight I  
can kiss my chances with her  
goodbye.

ANNETTA  
I wouldn't worry too much, dear.  
The men in this town often get into  
little spats and we ladies still  
manage to be fond of them.

DORIS  
You'll have to earn her respect.  
But that's the way all women are  
when it comes to the weaker sex.

IMAGINOS  
(chuckles)  
You're not afraid to express your  
opinion, are you?

DORIS  
(smiles amusedly)  
I find keeping silent about to be  
the same as lying. I'd rather be  
thought of as impolite than be  
thought of as dishonest.

IMAGINOS  
I like your way of thinking.

RICHARD  
Excuse me, ladies. Imaginos, might  
I have a word with you. I feel I  
should apologize for my earlier  
idiocy.

IMAGINOS  
Apology accepted. I'm glad we can  
put it behind you.

E


	10. Chapter 10

EXT. THE CHURCHYARD EARLY ON SUNDAY MORNING

Imaginos arrives and it waiting for Richard who has agreed  
to meet him before mass to talk about going on a fishing  
trip together. All at once, Shark (the dog) comes running at  
Imaginos, yipping. The dog suddenly stops and begins to emit  
his hunting bark.

RICHARD  
I knew it! That's the same bark he  
uses when he sights a bird for me  
to shoot.

IMAGINOS  
Hush, little doggy! I am not your  
lunch!

Shark continues to bark and jump back and forth as a group  
of men approach.

RICHARD  
See! See how Shark is acting! You  
can fool my wife, my friend. Even  
the pastor, but you can't fool a  
good hunting dog.

IMAGINOS  
(angrily)  
You set me up.

RICHARD  
I am a man of faith. I don't need  
warlocks in my town.

IMAGINOS  
Idiot. I told you before, not that  
it matters as both cases are utter  
nonsense; a warlock changes others  
into things a shapeshifter changes  
himself. If you're going to try to  
get me killed, at least accuse me  
of the right crime.

Ruth comes running up with the pastor

PASTOR MARTIN  
What is going on here!

RICHARD  
We've caught ourselves a warlock

RUTH  
Why can't you just drop this  
warlock nonsense?!

RICHARD  
I know what he is.

IMAGINOS  
Definitely not a warlock.

RICHARD  
Look at Shark, Ruth! Look at how  
he's barking. You know that's his  
hunting stance!

*****  


RUTH  
For heaven's sake, Richard!

RICHARD  
For Heaven's sake is exactly why  
I'm doing this, Ruth!

IMAGINOS  
I have had it with this nonsense.  
Excuse me.

Imaginos walks off and rounds the corner. Richard makes to  
go after him, but is held back by the pastor and the men he  
tried to use as a lynch mob.

PASTOR MARTIN  
You need to think things through  
before making outlandish  
accusations.

RICHARD  
Let me go.

Richard pulls free and runs around to where Imaginos has  
gone. There is no sign of the other man, just a buzzard hawk  
sitting in a tree staring down at him.

RICHARD  
I knew it!!

Richard gives chase, pursuing the bird of prey until  
suddenly he skids and slips in a wide and deep puddle of mud  
that was formed from the previous night's rain storm.

RICHARD  
Damn you, Imaginos!

The bird makes a laughing gesture, then flies off at a low  
enough altitude to avoid detection.

RICHARD  
Hey! Help! Someone get me out of  
this mud!


End file.
